During the production of a conventional Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) panel, gate lines and data lines are usually formed using a sputtering device. Inherent deficiencies in the structure of the sputtering device lead to the problem of non-uniform film thicknesses of the gate lines and the data lines formed by said sputtering device.
It is typically required to form a spacer between an array substrate and a color-film substrate during formation of the TFT-LCD panel. The spacer is made at a corresponding position in the gate line and/or the data line on the array substrate. Since the thicknesses of the gate line and the data line are non-uniform, and the spacer plays the role of supporting the whole substrate, gaps between the array substrate and the color-film substrate have different sizes after cell assembly of the two substrates, which gives rise to the problem of inhomogeneous color in the formed display so that said panel does not function properly. This leads to a waste of the production material and an increase in the product cost.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to solve these problems associated with production of TFT-LCD panels.